


That alluring smile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Weather, Co-workers, Flirting, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli era sembrato troppo bello per essere vero: il palazzo in cui lavorava non era tanto distante da casa sua, gli piaceva il quartiere, gli piaceva l’ambiente, gli piacevano i colleghi.Qualcuno anche troppo, ed era stata questa realizzazione a far vacillare quell’immagine di perfezione che era pienamente convinto di aver raggiunto.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	That alluring smile

**_~ That alluring smile ~_ **

Quattro mesi.

Quattro mesi e due settimane. E qualche giorno, quelli non li aveva contati, ma era certo che facessero la loro buona parte di peso sui suoi nervi.

Quando Yamada aveva cominciato a lavorare in quell’ufficio, ne era stato particolarmente contento: non aveva finito da molto gli studi, e l’idea di iniziare sin da subito una carriera lo aveva fatto sentire bene con se stesso.

Gli era sembrato troppo bello per essere vero: il palazzo in cui lavorava non era tanto distante da casa sua, gli piaceva il quartiere, gli piaceva l’ambiente, gli piacevano i colleghi.

Qualcuno anche troppo, ed era stata questa realizzazione a far vacillare quell’immagine di perfezione che era pienamente convinto di aver raggiunto.

Arioka Daiki gli era piaciuto fin dal momento in cui gli si era presentato.

Da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì lo aveva sempre visto con il sorriso sulle labbra, sempre disponibile a dare una mano e a spiegargli tutte quelle cose che per lui erano nuove.

Avevano lavorato abbastanza a stretto contatto fintantoché il più piccolo non sapeva ancora bene come muoversi, e Ryosuke ricordava quelle settimane come incredibilmente piacevoli.

Anche adesso che aveva compreso tutti i piccoli dettagli del suo lavoro, le occasioni per stare a stretto contatto con Arioka non gli mancavano, eppure c’era sempre qualcosa che lasciava Yamada insoddisfatto, con la voglia di qualcosa di più.

Non aveva impiegato troppo a comprendere la natura di quella voglia, e a comprendere insieme ad essa il fatto che si era, volente o nolente, lasciato affascinare troppo dal collega.

Lo riconosceva come un pericolo quello che provava per lui, un pericolo fin troppo seducente che non si sarebbe nemmeno preoccupato di affrontare, se quello avesse voluto significare poterlo avere.

La scrivania di Ryosuke era vicina alla finestra, proprio di fronte, dall’altra parte della stanza, a quella di Daiki.

Come riuscisse a portare a termine il proprio lavoro ogni giorno, era un mistero anche per lui.

Lo guardava di tanto in tanto, sorridendo perché non era capace di trattenersi, fantasticando su come sarebbe stato riuscire a diventare più intimo con lui, ad avere un rapporto che andasse oltre da quello lavorativo.

A farsi baciare da quella bocca, a farsi toccare da quelle mani.

Per Ryosuke andare in ufficio tutte le mattine stava decisamente diventando un problema per il proprio autocontrollo.

Quel pomeriggio aveva fatto tardi.

Non si era accorto del tempo che passava mentre trafficava con il proprio computer, cercando di recuperare il tempo perso quando la linea era saltata al mattino, e dopo quasi un’ora che cercava di convincerlo a fare quello che diceva lui aveva alzato la testa, alla ricerca d’aiuto.

L’ufficio era quasi completamente deserto, a quel punto.

Vide un paio di suoi colleghi uscire dalla porta, rivolgendo un saluto a lui e Arioka, ormai gli unici rimasti nella stanza.

Innervosito da quella situazione, Ryosuke continuò a cercare di risolvere il suo problema senza chiedere aiuto, ed era così concentrato che non si era reso conto del fatto che il più grande si era alzato dalla propria scrivania.

Quando se lo ritrovò alle spalle sobbalzò, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Tranquillo, tranquillo sono solo io” gli disse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “C’è qualche problema?” gli chiese poi, studiando lo schermo del computer.

Yamada avrebbe tanto voluto che spostasse la mano.

Non si sentiva pronto al contatto fisico, non...

Sapeva che i suoi nervi non avrebbero retto ancora a lungo; voleva solo risolvere quel problema e andarsene a casa, cenare e farsi una doccia bollente prima di mettersi a letto.

O forse, visto lo stato in cui si trovava, una doccia fredda sarebbe stata più indicata.

“No, non è niente Arioka-kun” gli disse, cercando di sorridergli. “Finisco qui e vado via “ aggiunse, sforzandosi mentalmente di cercare una rapida soluzione per poter sfuggire ad una situazione che rischiava di diventare imbarazzante.

Sentì lo sguardo del più grande addosso, prima che questi sporgesse le braccia oltre lo schienale della sedia, iniziando a trafficare con la tastiera.

“Non ti dispiace, vero?” chiese, premendo qualche tasto e riavviando il programma che stava usando Ryosuke, apparentemente risolvendo il problema. “Ecco fatto. Quando manca la corrente questi aggeggi sanno essere capricciosi. Basta sapere come prenderli” gli disse poi, sorridendo e facendo perno sulla sedia per farlo girare. “Ora” riprese, lanciando una veloce occhiata fuori dalla finestra. “Sei sempre sicuro di voler tornare a casa?”

Yamada sentì il proprio cuore mettersi in allerta a quel commento, ma non durò che pochi secondi, e quando poi si voltò anche lui in direzione della finestra, comprese che cosa l’altro volesse dire.

La pioggia si era lentamente trasformata in grandine, abbastanza spessa anche.

Sbuffò, irritato per quell’ennesimo contrattempo.

“Maledizione... non ho nemmeno portato l’ombrello, oggi” bofonchiò, parlando più a se stesso che a Daiki.

“Non ti sarebbe comunque servito a molto” rispose questi, scrutando fuori dalla finestra. “Sembrano sassi. Non credo che un ombrello ti sarebbe servito a molto” commentò, allontanandosi e prendendo posto sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania del più piccolo. “Bene. Pare che abbiamo del tempo da passare insieme, Yamada-kun. Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere, no?” gli chiese, con il suo solito sorriso in volto.

Ryosuke avrebbe avuto ben da rispondere a quella domanda, ma forzò se stesso a tacere.

Era ancora più nervoso del solito, chiaramente. Non si era mai ritrovato a passare del tempo da solo con lui, e la cosa non lo faceva sentire affatto bene.

Passò un dito oltre la cravatta stretta intorno al collo, allentando il nodo e poi togliendosi la giacca, sentendo improvvisamente caldo.

Il più grande non staccava gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un secondo, non aiutando affatto la sua ansia, e Yamada cominciava a chiedersi se non si aspettasse che dicesse lui qualcosa, che iniziasse un qualsiasi tipo di conversazione, che prendesse l’iniziativa per passare insieme il tempo.

Beh, lui non aveva la minima idea di cosa dire, e già prospettava quell’attesa passata nel più totale silenzio, a disagio per la presenza così maledettamente vicina di un uomo che lo interessava così tanto.

Gli diede le spalle, fingendo di sistemare dei documenti nello scaffale dietro di sé, e sentì a malapena il più grande alzarsi dalla sedia, accorgendosi della sua presenza solo quando gli fu alle spalle, facendolo trasalire per l’ennesima volta.

“Sei teso, Yamada-kun?” gli chiese, con un’espressione in volto che gli parve essere irridente, ma sulla quale non si soffermò troppo a porre domande.

“No. No, io... sono solo irritato per essere bloccato in ufficio, tutto qui” gli rispose, fingendo un sorriso.

Arioka scosse la testa, prendendolo per un polso e spingendolo delicatamente a sedersi sulla propria sedia, portandogli poi entrambe le mani sulle spalle.

“No, tu sei teso, non me la dai a bere. Ma non ti preoccupare, mi è stato detto che sono un mago con le mani. Sono certo di riuscire a farti rilassare in men che non si dica” gli disse, e senza attendere risposta cominciò a muovere le mani in un lento massaggio.

Ryosuke cercò di non emettere un suono, rimanendo immobile sotto il tocco di quelle mani contro di lui, cercando di non pensare a quante volte le avesse immaginate, a quanto avesse desiderato sentirle.

Le sentì spostarsi dalle spalle al centro della schiena, per poi tornare indietro e muoversi sulle sue braccia, mentre Daiki si chinava verso di lui, il viso pericolosamente vicino al suo.

“Va meglio?” gli mormorò all’altezza di un orecchio, e Yamada non poté fare a meno di fremere.

“S-sì” balbettò. “Va meglio, grazie” riuscì a dire, in un mormorio che facilmente riusciva a tradire lo stato in cui invece si trovava.

Sentì Daiki ridacchiare, prima di voltare nuovamente la sedia verso di sé, fronteggiando il più piccolo.

“Eh, Yamada-kun, Yamada-kun...” cantilenò, scuotendo la testa. “Posso chiamarti Ryosuke? Non mi piace questa formalità” attese che l’altro gli facesse cenno di sì con la testa, prima di continuare. “Non c’è ragione di continuare a fingere indifferenza. So esattamente cosa stai pensando, lo so e...” poggiò le mani sui braccioli, chinandosi nuovamente su di lui, tanto vicino che Ryosuke poté sentire il suo respiro contro il viso. “È quello che penso anch’io” sussurrò, sorridendo poi a mezza bocca.

Yamada si agitò sulla sedia, cercando di alzarsi, senza tuttavia che Daiki glielo permettesse.

Il più grande difatti spostò nuovamente le mani sulle sue braccia, in una lenta risalita, andando verso il collo e la cravatta, slacciandola e sfilandogliela dal collo.

“Non hai niente da dire, Ryosuke?” gli chiese poi, tirandolo per le mani affinché si alzasse, andandogli incontro e costringendolo ad indietreggiare finché non fu in trappola fra lui e la scrivania. “O vuoi forse negare che lo desideri anche tu?” chiese ancora, chinando il capo da un lato, senza mai smettere di sorridergli.

Yamada dal canto suo non sapeva cosa rispondergli, né eventualmente come fare.

Si sentiva la gola secca, quasi fosse incapace di parlare, e sentiva la pelle come andargli a fuoco in quei punti che l’altro aveva toccato.

Sì che lo desiderava. L’aveva desiderato dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quell’ufficio, dal momento in cui l’aveva conosciuto, da quando aveva iniziato a guardarlo, a pensare a come sarebbe stato ritrovarsi nella precisa situazione in cui si trovavano adesso.

Non avrebbe finto che così non fosse, non ce ne sarebbe stata ragione.

“Sì” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro e cercando di non palesare alcuna urgenza nel proprio tono di voce. “Sì che lo desidero” aggiunse, sottolineando le proprie parole spingendo in avanti i fianchi, facendo sì che l’altro potesse sentire con chiarezza il suo sesso già parzialmente teso, offrendosi senza vergogna alla sua risata quasi di scherno.

“Bene. Allora direi che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda” commentò solo Arioka, poggiando le mani sulla scrivania dietro di lui e baciandolo, con decisione, schiudendo da subito le labbra in cerca della sua lingua, del suo sapore.

Ryosuke rispose ben volentieri al bacio, cercando di apparire il meno a disagio possibile. Se era quello che voleva, non vedeva perché dovesse nascondersi dietro del pudore che palesemente non provava, quando invece poteva scegliere di godersi appieno quell’occasione che gli era stata offerta.

Tolse a sua volta la cravatta a Daiki, scendendo subito con le mani a cercare i bottoni della sua camicia, slacciandoli velocemente, mentre l’altro sembrava deciso a prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per togliergli i vestiti.

Lentamente gli sbottonò la camicia, lentamente gliela lasciò scivolare sulle braccia fino a quando non cadde a terra; le mani del più piccolo invece avevano già completato l’opera, spogliandolo del tutto, quando lui cominciava proprio in quel momento a sfilargli la cintura, il tutto in modo accurato, facendogli percepire ogni singolo gesto, facendogli desiderare di avere sempre un po’ di più.

Gemette, Yamada, a voce alta, poggiandosi contro la scrivania e lasciando che l’altro giocasse con il suo corpo, liberandolo con la dovuta calma dei pantaloni, passando il profilo del volto contro il suo sesso ancora coperto dai boxer, prima di lasciar scivolare anche essi sulle sue gambe, sfilandoglieli, alzando gli occhi verso di lui ancora con lo stesso sorriso in volto.

“Ari... Daiki...” mormorò il più piccolo, lasciando ora trasparire tutta la sua urgenza ed eccitazione, spingendosi contro l’altro che aveva preso posto sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui, respirando troppo vicino alla sua erezione, non facendogli sentire altro che il suo fiato mentre si divertiva a vederlo impazzire davanti alle sue provocazioni.

Quando non riuscì a sopportare oltre, Ryosuke portò una mano sulla testa del più grande, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli e spingendolo contro di sé, chiaro invito che Daiki non mancò di cogliere, schiudendo le labbra e avvolgendolo con la propria bocca, succhiando piano e giocando con la lingua sulle vene in rilievo, seguendone il percorso fino alla punta, prendendolo di nuovo fino a che non sentì la stessa premere contro l’apertura della gola.

Era una sensazione che Yamada era certo di non aver mai provato, e si sentiva così maledettamente bene che si diede dell’idiota per non aver trovato prima d’allora il coraggio di fare una mossa nei confronti di Daiki.

Preso com’era dalla sua bocca su di lui, si accorse a malapena di come il più grande lo stesse spingendo a sedersi sulla scrivania, schiudendogli maggiormente le gambe e portando le dita a sfiorare la sua apertura.

Non poté non accorgersi tuttavia della sua bocca che lo lasciava andare, spostandosi più in basso insieme alle dita e riprendere a torturarlo, costringendolo a mordersi un labbro nel tentativo di non urlare mentre la sua lingua cercava di penetrarlo, aiutata dalle dita.

“Daiki... Daiki ancora...” mormorava, senza sosta, incitando il più grande a dargli sempre più di quel piacere mai sperimentato, sempre più di quella bocca e di quelle mani, e di quella voglia che lo stava lentamente consumando.

Pochi minuti dopo, ritenendo di averlo preparato a sufficienza, Daiki si mise nuovamente in piedi, costringendolo a scendere dalla scrivania e a voltarsi, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre spingeva perché si piegasse in avanti.

“Tieniti” gli sussurrò in un orecchio, e Yamada fece perno con le mani sulla superficie liscia del tavolo mentre il più grande gli afferrava i fianchi e lo portava contro di sé, facendolo piegare maggiormente in avanti, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro profondo e penetrarlo con una spinta secca.

Urlò Ryosuke, e questa volta non poté fare niente per trattenersi.

Urlò, e per quanto quell’intrusione quasi brutale gli avesse fatto provare un dolore pungente, non poté fare a meno allo stesso tempo di spingersi contro il corpo del più grande, chiedendogli da subito di più, chiedendogli che lo prendesse così come veniva, senza preoccuparsi di altro.

E questi lo accontentò, sfilandosi dal suo corpo per riaffondarvi con una spinta più profonda della precedente, continuando ad artigliargli i fianchi con le unghie, divertendosi nel sentirlo urlare il proprio nome.

Yamada sentiva le ginocchia cedere sotto il proprio peso, e avrebbe solo voluto portare una mano al proprio sesso per sfogare quella frustrazione che stava provando, ma sapeva che allora non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sorreggersi.

Daiki lo vide quasi annaspare sotto il ritmo serrato delle sue spinte, e rallentò solo per poco, sfilandosi delicatamente da dentro di lui e facendolo nuovamente girare, aiutandolo a risalire sopra la scrivania.

“Voglio vederti” gli mormorò, lasciando che l’altro gli allacciasse le gambe dietro la schiena e penetrandolo di nuovo. “Voglio vederti mentre vieni per me, Ryosuke.”

Portò una mano sulla sua erezione, finalmente soddisfacendolo, e la mosse velocemente, stringendo quel tanto che bastava, passando quasi distrattamente i polpastrelli sulla punta, non impiegando troppo tempo prima di vedere il più piccolo sciogliersi nella sua presa, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, urlando ancora più forte mentre si muoveva quasi spasmodicamente contro di lui.

Sentiva gli occhi di Arioka indosso Yamada, li sentiva e non gliene importava niente.

Tutto quello che contava per lui in quel momento era quel piacere appena provato, quella sensazione nuova, quella che, ora ne era più che certo, solo l’altro era in grado di dargli.

Lo sentì tornare a muoversi velocemente, graffiandogli con ancora più forza la pelle e chinandosi su di lui per arrivare ancora più a fondo, prima di venire a sua volta con un grido strozzato, svuotandosi nel corpo bollente del più piccolo.

Si rialzò quasi subito Daiki, e Ryosuke non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad un gemito di disappunto per quell’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto.

Rimase fermo contro la scrivania, ancora reggendosi sulle mani, cercando di riportare il proprio respiro ad un ritmo il più normale possibile.

Guardò Daiki rivestirsi velocemente, prima che tornasse verso di lui, aiutandolo a fare altrettanto.

“Allora” gli disse, quasi casualmente, mentre gli faceva il nodo alla cravatta “È stato come te lo immaginavi?”

Yamada non rispose, limitandosi ad arrossire vistosamente, come colto solo in quel momento da quanto era appena successo.

Il più grande ridacchiò, finendo di sistemare la cravatta e dandogli un colpo sulla spalla, trasformandolo subito in una carezza.

“Per me sì, sai?” mormorò “Anzi, forse è stato ancora meglio di come me lo sono immaginato per tutti questi mesi” aggiunse, lanciando poi uno sguardo veloce fuori dalla finestra. “Ha smesso di grandinare! Io vado Ryosuke, prima che ricominci. Ci vediamo domani mattina... non vedo l’ora” gli disse, posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di dirigersi verso la propria scrivania e raccogliere le sue cose, lasciando l’ufficio.

Yamada rimase fermo per qualche secondo, analizzando le parole del più grande.

E quando ne comprese il senso, finalmente, sorrise.


End file.
